rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakenzarn Tales
Rakenzarn Tales '(also known as '''RT '''for short) is a fanmade RPG that features numerous crossovers from different franchises. Story The story involves a boy named Kyuu from Detective School Q who stumbles on a mysterious book that transport him to an alternative world where every fictional character from the real world is real. Characters include ones from Nintendo, Sega, Square-enix, and Nippon Ichi along with anime and cartoon characters. Kyuu, since he's from the real world, is able to recognize these characters and befriend them. Eventually, he joins a guild where he would work alongside them. Unfortunately, he soon discovers that Rakenzarn is cursed by a mysterious plague, spreading different plagues across each region. If nothing is done, the entire world will be destroyed. After giving it some thought, Kyuu decides to help to restore Rakenzarn back to its former glory. And so, he sets out on a journey to purify Rakenzarn with the aid of various characters he's befriended along the way while, at the same time, trying to find the way back home. However, unbeknownst to Kyuu, the book contains a dark history and has a mysterious connection with him, which may endanger his very existence. Gameplay As Kyuu, the main objective is to repel the mysterious plague across the world. Rakenzarn consists of three large continents, with each one having different regions to explore and also meeting characters from many series. In addition to canon characters, there are several original characters from different authors as well. Like your typical RPG, players can explore through various towns and dungeons. They can also talk to people to learn interesting information and examine objects of interest. In addition to exploration, there are countless puzzles and riddles. This is where Kyuu's intellect comes in, as players need to use his deductive skills to solve riddles along the way. Some are optional, but some need to be solved in order to unlock new paths or continue the story. Throughout the game, there are times where Kyuu is confronted with different questions from different people and forced to do certain actions. Depending on the player's choices, it can align Kyuu either to Lawful, Neutral, or Chaotic. The three alignments can change Kyuu's inner thoughts and even his personality. More importantly, characters can also react differently to you depending on the alignment. Some can be friendly but some can be hostile. The game utilizes RPG Maker's default battle system. In battle, it requires different tactics as each party member has his or her strengths and weaknesses. The party members can be defined by their types: *'Adept: Balanced. Good at everything, the best at nothing. *'Spellcaster:' Uses offensive spells. They are vulnerable to physical attacks. *'Supporter:' Uses healing and buff spells. Almost no offensive capability. *'Speedster:' High speed stat and can hit multiple times, but low offense. *'Fighter:' Focuses on inflicting damage and weakening enemies. *'Technique:' Good at striking weak points, but lacks offense otherwise. It is also the same with the enemies. The player needs to discover different effective tactics and figure out their weaknesses in order to win the battle. There will be a total of 90 playable party members. Only nine will join over the course of the game while the others will require specific tasks to recruit them. Be aware that your Alignment can also affect them, as some will only join when you're at a specific Alignment. In addition to the battle system, Kyuu needs to train himself due to his inexperience in actual battle. To increase his status capacities, the player needs to digest certain seeds, train with others or complete special tasks. There are two ways to learn new skills. One is to train under various masters & experienced heroes, who can be found all over the continents. The other way is finding information sources, which are thoroughly hidden throughout Rakenzarn. Kyuu's class, the Arxus Rogue, has an uncanny ability to wield various weapons and use multiple skills. There is a catch though: some skills can only be used when a certain weapon type is equipped. All weapons you can use have different types and each has different effects on the enemies. Throughout the adventure, you will be given some quests/jobs given by various people in Rakenzarn. While most quests are optional, there are some quests that are related to the story. Players can also date various girls from different series. This will not affect your alignment but it will reward you with an 'epilogue' moment. There are a total of ten girls. Development Rakenzarn Tales was first conceived by Dark Kyu sometime in 2007. Gradually developing over the few years since, it took off with the use of RPG Maker, spending a few years before going public with Version 1.1. Release History * Version 1.1: April 25, 2013 * Version 1.2.1: June 15, 2014 * Version 1.2.2: November 11, 2014 * Version 2.1.1: October 14, 2015 * Version 3: October 5th, 2016 * Version 4: July 10, 2018 Story Arcs 'The First Journey' *Chapter 0: Untold Prologue *Chapter 1: A New Beginning *Chapter 2: The Long Road *Chapter 3: The Poisoned Waters *Chapter 4: Uprising 'Relic Hunters' *Chapter 5: Strange Reunion *Chapter 6: Bad Blood *Chapter 7: Lost Relics *Chapter 8: The Tower 'Madness Syndrome' *Chapter 9: Madness Syndrome *Chapter 10: Among the Wolves *Chapter 11: Deep Hatred *Chapter 12: Cry Vengeance 'Makai Tournament' *Chapter 13: The Tournament *Chapter 14: The Preliminaries *Chapter 15: Darkside of the Mirror Dark Future * TBA Journey to the North * TBA Finale * TBA Side Story Arcs 'Adventures in Equestria Arc' *Part 1: Unexpected Company *Part 2: Magical Mystery *Part 3: The Return of Harmony 'Kingdom of The Fabled Arc' *Part 1: The Queen and the Detective *Part 2: Fabled History Trivia *Rakenzarn Tales was originally a fanfic before it was heavily refined and turned into an actual RPG Maker game. **Its original title was simply "Rakenzarn", then "Rakenzarn Stories." *The game's creator hints that there is an overarching plot on works beneath all the arcs and story. *In September 2015, all of the arcs were supposed to be ready, spanning into 10 story arcs. However, the director has a line of better ideas that will fit into the game's lore. As a result, he has to rework all the arcs except the Morning Glory, the Veryl Tournament, and the side arcs. What do you look forward in the next version? Main Storyline Side stories Alignment choices Date system New party members Category:Games